<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stroke of Midnight by TheRedWulf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847589">Stroke of Midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf'>TheRedWulf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stansa One Shots [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Admiral Stannis, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, For reasons, Marriage Proposal, Pack Prompt, Regency, Regency Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wulf Pack 01/21, courting, stansa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Regency - In which Stannis is determined to enter the New Year with Sansa at his side... </p>
<p>Picset is viewable <a href="https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/640709946141442048/stroke-of-midnight-au-regency-in-which/">HERE</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stannis Baratheon &amp; Sansa Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stansa One Shots [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pack Member Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stroke of Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright, here we go! Stansa---again! This is my third installment for the Pack Prompts from <a href="https://discord.gg/bsRauMj/">The Red Wulf's Pack</a> on discord! A ‘Pack Prompt' means that it is a 'Pack wide' challenge where anyone who chooses to participate can give the idea their own spin! This month's prompt, in the spirit of the new year, is 'resolutions'! And once again, if you know me, you know I can't drag my ass out of historical fics, so here we are.</p>
<p>Important for this story, Robb &amp; Sansa are the only Stark children. Brief mentions of menstruation, so be aware of that. </p>
<p>There will be more for this prompt coming soon, with new pairings and authors! Check out the other pieces in the collection and feel free to join us on discord, <a href="https://discord.gg/bsRauMj/">The Red Wulf's Pack</a>!</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy it! Not a writer, not beta'd, the usual yadda, yadda, yadda...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>December 31<sup>st</sup>, 1819</b>
</p>
<p>His long legs carried him with ease, eating up the distance between King Robert Baratheon’s New Years celebration and his destination. There was no reason for him to stay amidst the revelers in the over-crowded crush, there was no reason for him to celebrate--not without her there. </p>
<p>Stannis had stepped into the palace ballroom and wasted no time searching for the rich auburn hair that had become his beacon--his lighthouse to the shores. Desperation increased as his eyes swept the room only to find that she was not in attendance…</p>
<p><i>But she had promised</i> he said to himself as his eyes landed on her elder brother, Lord Robb Stark. The relatively new Duke of Winterfell stood beside his wife near the fireplace, and when their eyes met across the room, they shared a brief nod in greeting. </p>
<p>Crossing the room, Stannis allowed his mind to linger on the past several moons and the happiness that he had found within them. The war had ended and peace reigned supreme under Robert and Cersei’s hands, and while Stannis had once thought himself broken by the horrors of war, everything had changed the moment he’d met her. Lady Sansa Stark; reputed beauty, accomplished paragon, and a notoriously outspoken scholar, she was the gem of the North before the war had ravaged it and her family. She was a survivor and that strength shone through her every pore. </p>
<p>The first time he had laid eyes on her, she was seated in the King’s Landing museum, poised and elegant as she glared a death glare at the portrait of Archbishop Petyr Baelish--the man who had orchestrated the war, a man forever marked a traitor. Stannis had approached her without thinking, admiring her porcelain beauty and the fire in her eyes for several moments before she had noticed him. </p>
<p>Their conversation had been, to his pleasant surprise, as easy as breathing. She was intelligent, witty, and her charm made him feel at ease rather than on display. She was nothing short of miraculous and thoroughly occupied his thoughts from that moment forward. After many <i>ton</i> event conversations and shared dances, Stannis gathered his courage and spoke with Lord Stark regarding his desire to begin an official courtship with Lady Sansa. While Robb had been hesitant, an eavesdropping Sansa had rushed in to assure him that his suit was more than welcome, that she would be delighted. </p>
<p>From there everything seemed to be a whirlwind. A world once only a dozen shades of grey was now overflowing with vibrant colors that seemed to blind him--he a man who had once sworn that he would never succumb to a matrimonial fate. The more time he spent with Sansa, the more he adored her, the more he was resolute in his intention to marry her. Lord Stark knew it, the entirety of the <i>ton</i> knew it, even the King knew it; Stannis was resolute in his intentions and tonight was the night. He would not go into another year without declaring himself entirely to the woman that he hoped to call his bride. </p>
<p>“Good evening, Admiral” Robb inclined his head as Stannis reached him and Lady Stark. “I cannot pretend ignorance regarding your approach. My sister will not be in attendance this evening, as she was rather ill this afternoon.” </p>
<p>“Ill?” Stannis swallowed thickly, fear racing through his veins. </p>
<p>“Er--nothing serious, that is” Robb cleared his throat, glancing briefly to his young wife, the once Lady Jeyne Westerling. </p>
<p>“Rather that she is indisposed, Admiral Baratheon” Lady Stark reasoned. “She was quite upset that she could not be here tonight, devastated over the loss of your company in particular.” </p>
<p>“Indisposed” he repeated, wondering what of a hundred things that it could possibly be. </p>
<p>“She is safely tucked away in at home” Lady Stark continued with a small smile--dare he say a mischievous smile. “In the study by the fire” she added and Stannis couldn’t help but frown. </p>
<p>“Dearest” Robb protested but his wife only patted his arm. </p>
<p>“It is hardly scandalous, darling” she reasoned. “They’ve been courting for nearly five moons,” she added, turning back to Stannis. “When we left, she was quite dressed.” </p>
<p>“Jeyne--” </p>
<p>“I see” Stannis felt the heat rise across his cheeks, finally understanding Lady Starks rather bold implications. “I believe, Lord Stark, that I have already expressed my...intentions.” </p>
<p>“And you already have my blessing, of course” Robb replied with a soft chuckle. “Sansa would have my head if I were to even think of refusing your offer.” </p>
<p>“Just so” Stannis shifted on his feet, hesitating for only a moment before he offered a small nod. “I wish you a joyous New Year, Lord and Lady Stark. If you will excuse me, I have more important matters to attend to.” </p>
<p>“Happy New Year, Admiral” he heard Lady Stark call after him but by then he had already been moving--swiftly, to his true destination with nothing short of great haste. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sansa was, in a word; miserable. If you were to use more than one word she would say; miserable, depressed, sad, and heartsick. Tonight was the biggest night of the year, the first year of King Robert’s reign, a King determined to celebrate the New Year holiday with aplomb. She had been preparing for this even for weeks. She searched and searched for the perfect soft ivory dress and matching gloves, she had agonized over what she would wear in her hair and at her throat and had not rested until she had the <i>perfect</i> outfit. </p>
<p>Why? Because her Admiral, the man she had spent the past four moons falling in love with, had hinted on more than one occasion that tonight was going to be a particularly special night. Tonight she had hoped to officially call herself <i>engaged to be married</i>. </p>
<p>Of course, this all had come crashing down when she woke this morning to the very familiar and highly loathed arrival of her monthly courses. Today of all days it had chosen to arrive and leave her curled in a ball in bed, alternating between the need to sob out her misery and the desire to throw something sharp at the offending dress that hung peacefully on her wardrobe. Or worse...eat everything in the kitchen.</p>
<p>While Jeyne seemed to breeze through her monthlies, Sansa had never been able to come close to that sort of ease. <i>”You are like myself, darling, and I am sorry for that”</i> her mother had once soothed her when she was much younger. Now that her parents were gone, there was no such peace to be found in times such as this;  just uncomfortable misery.</p>
<p>She had stayed strong as Jeyne and Robb departed for the King’s celebration, giving into her emotion only once their carriage was out of sight. Crying softly, she asked for a tray of tea and food to be sent to the study so that she could properly wallow surrounded by her favorite things--books. A blazing fire, a half-dozen thick quilts, a food tray, and a hot water bottle settled upon on her lap...what else could a girl ask for in such a time?</p>
<p>Oh yes, her Admiral. </p>
<p>With a sigh she returned to her novel, doing her best to ignore the ticking of the great clock along the wall as it marked the fleeting of the last few hours of the year. A plot twist in her book pulled her attention away so completely that she hadn’t heard the commotion, not until the door to the study flew open and a large, familiar--cherished form strode inside. </p>
<p>“You’re dismissed, thank you” Stannis nodded to their chief butler Jory--Jory who only quit the room when Sansa gave him a nod of approval. He departed, leaving the door ajar and her alone with the man she ached to see. “Good evening, Lady Sansa--Sansa” Stannis set his hat and gloves aside before shucking his great coat, laying it over the settee. </p>
<p>“Good evening, Stannis” she smiled, closing her book and setting it on the blanket beside her. She had rather made a fort out of the quilts on the carpet before the fire, having intended to settle in for the night. “You’re not at the King's ball.” </p>
<p>“No” he answered in that rather charmingly clipped tone of his. Stannis had never been a man to mince words, nor was he ever one to overstep his mind; this was why when he had begun to open up to her, it had been all the more special to her. “I saw no need to stay when my reason for attendance in the first place was not present.” </p>
<p>“Oh?” she smiled, her heart racing as she felt her cheeks flush. </p>
<p>“No” he glanced around, surely finding it curious that she and her food tray were surrounded by blankets. </p>
<p>“If you wish me to stand, I fear you will need to help me” she laughed softly. “I have been seated for some time.” </p>
<p>“Are you well?” he asked softly, deep midnight blue eyes tracing over her person in concern. Suddenly she wished that she had put more effort into her appearance for the evening. She was rather informally dressed in a plain grey dress and shawl, even her hair was loose around her, only the sides pinned back so that she could read unhindered. </p>
<p>“I am well, yes” she paused, biting her lip as she considered her words. “It is unavoidable, you see…” </p>
<p>“Unavoidable” he frowned.</p>
<p>“Stannis, I know that you have never been married,” she began softly, embarrassment tugging at her heels. “But I also know that you are a very well-read man when it comes to medicine, surely…that is to say, all women suffer this malady.” </p>
<p>“Oh--” Stannis suddenly stood much straighter, his eyes falling to the blanket and bottle in her lap. “Yes, I see.” </p>
<p>“They’ve always been rather terrible…” Sansa admitted softly. “I wanted to be there tonight, more than anything, but I--” </p>
<p>“I understand, Sansa” he nodded, stepping back a short distance. Her heart plummeted, thinking that he intended to leave her now, but instead she watched in rapt fascination as he unbuttoned his tailored black dinner jacket and shimmied it from his shoulders. The rich fabric fell to rest beside his great coat and as he re-approached, he unbuttoned his waistcoat as well. She looked on as he shifted a few quilts and her tray aside, his large form moving with surprising grace as he sank to the carpet beside her. She had always been impressed with how well Stannis carried himself, both in uniform and evening dress. Tall, imposing, more regal in appearance than the king himself, it was a sight to behold. </p>
<p>“You’ll stay?” she whispered, eyes darting to the ajar door. </p>
<p>“I would like to,” he replied with that miniscule smile that she had come to adore. “If the lady permits it.” </p>
<p>“I do” she smiled, eyes welling with tears of happiness. “Whole-heartedly.” </p>
<p>Their conversation was put on hold as the door opened wide once more, this time as Bessie hurried in with a second pot of tea and matching cup along with several dessert treats. Sansa was sure to thank her, ignoring the way her lady maid’s eyes paused on Stannis’ now casually clad form on the rug. Thankfully she departed without a word, this time leaving the door wide open. Both Bessie and Jory had been with her family for a very long time, she couldn’t help but appreciate their concern for her well-being and reputation--even if she was currently sitting beside her suitor who was down to his shirtsleeves.</p>
<p>“It could be a scandal” he said as he lifted a piece of chocolate from the tray. </p>
<p>“It could be” she agreed, though the idea of creating a scandal with Stannis was shockingly exciting. </p>
<p>“It is fortunate that your brother already knows my intentions,” Stannis continued, popping the chocolate into his mouth, chewing as he watched the flames dance in the hearth. </p>
<p>“Does he?” Sansa whispered. </p>
<p>“I daresay the entire <i>ton</i> knows them” he scoffed. “And I know that you know them as well…” he turned to look at her, his eyes dark with an emotion that she could not name. Could it be...love? Desire? </p>
<p>“I believe that I do, yes” she reached out, closing the distance between her and where his hand rested upon his bent knee. His hand easily turned to entwine his fingers with hers, an intimate touch that they had secretly engaged in throughout the last several sennights. She had even thought he was going to kiss her--just a few days past as they walked through the Christmas gardens at the palace. She would have permitted it, she would have permitted him anything, but the timely--rather untimely arrival of the Queen had broken the moment. Much to her chagrin. </p>
<p>“It was a resolution of sorts,” Stannis explained, gently squeezing her hand. “Not exactly for the new year itself, but for the start of it.” </p>
<p>“Oh?” </p>
<p>“To enter into it with you on my arm, officially as my betrothed,” he raised her hand to his lips, placing a featherlight kiss across the bare knuckles. "I already intend to spend the rest of my years at your side, I would start that tradition tonight." </p>
<p>“I am in full support of this resolution” she swallowed back tears, though some did escape to blaze a trail down her cheeks. “Very much so.” </p>
<p>“Does that mean you will consent to be my wife? To spending our lives together?” he asked, holding her hand gently in his. “To perhaps one day love me, as I already love you” he added, a gasp catching in her throat. </p>
<p>“You love me?” she whispered. </p>
<p>“Wholly and completely” he placed a second kiss on her knuckles. This time as he raised his head, she rotated her thumb to stroke his fingers. </p>
<p>“I want nothing more than to be your wife,” she replied the moment she found the words. “To spend my days loving you in return” she added and did not miss the way his own breathing hitched. </p>
<p>“That is…” he swallowed. “That is wonderful.” </p>
<p>“I agree” she laughed through her tears, unable to stop it as joy bubbled up in her chest. </p>
<p>“This calls for a celebration” the corners of his eyes crinkled with happiness. </p>
<p>“A drink then” she teased, knowing very well that neither of them drank alcohol of any sort. She used the hand not in his to pour him a cup and refresh her own, taking care to add a slice of lemon to his cup. Together they lifted the porcelain cups in their free hands. “To the New Year--our year.” </p>
<p>“The rest of them, from this moment on, will be <i>our</i> year,” he added, clicking his cup gently against hers before they both took a celebratory sip. </p>
<p>Their conversation came easily, as it always had before, their hands remaining entwined as they shared the last few hours of the year together. Occasionally Jory or Bessie would peek in or bring fresh tea or food--Bessie, bless her heart, had even managed to sneak Sansa a fresh hot water bottle under the guise of another lap quilt. Stannis, having been let in on the secret, gave her only an indulgent smile and helped her to tuck the quilt around her perfectly. </p>
<p>Beyond the walls of the townhouse, the rest of the city was celebrating the impending new year with raucous parties and copious amounts of alcohol. Sansa, however, could imagine no other celebration more perfect than the one she shared with Stannis--and only Stannis. </p>
<p>Her betrothed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stannis could not imagine a more idyllic way to end the year; Sansa at his side, the warmth of the fire, and a good pot of tea. In truth it was the most outwardly reckless thing he had ever done land-side. He was always far more confident in taking risks on the open water. During the war he never hesitated to throw the fleet into danger, always calculating the odds before doing so. But in society and the crush of the <i>haute ton</i>, everything came with so much expectation, so many rules…</p>
<p>Rules that he had thoroughly dashed to the wind the moment he’d shucked his coat and jacket, relaxing beside the fire with an unbuttoned waistcoat and an ease that he had not felt since he was a small child. </p>
<p>Granted, there had been a moment of surprise and uncertainty when he had learned the reason that she was not in attendance at Robert’s celebration. The reality of women’s courses were not spoken of in mixed company--or really any company at all, they were for the most part a mystery to society as a whole. Stannis however was a well-read man, as Sansa knew, and he was able to guess her ‘ailment’. Not to mention that his closest friend, Davos, had lamented about Marya’s <i>health</i> more than once throughout the decades.</p>
<p>Stannis had never invested much thought into them, truly. But the idea that Sansa had been unwell enough to stay home sent an ache through his chest. No, not an ache...a deep seated desire to soothe and allay her pains. If she was <i>indisposed</i> so then would he be. It was as simple as that.</p>
<p>“Only a few minutes left,” Sansa said, her eyes on the clock along the wall. In her free hand was another lemon cake, her favorite dessert indulgence. </p>
<p>“Which means I have just enough time” Stannis said as he suddenly remembered the velvet pouch in the pocket of his waistcoat. </p>
<p>“For?” Sansa inquired, her eyes following his hand as she finished her cake.</p>
<p>“A betrothal gift--I had to be prepared should you have accepted” he teased as he maneuvered the pouch open without releasing his hold on her hand. </p>
<p>“As if I would have refused” Sansa laughed, shaking her head. “Sometimes, Stannis, you are a truly silly man.” </p>
<p>“Silly?” he paused. “You know, I don’t believe that anyone has ever described me as ‘silly’ before.”</p>
<p>“As your future wife, I am honored to be the first.” </p>
<p>“Ah, ‘future wife’, I like that” he felt his heart clench with happiness at the reminder that Sansa would soon be his wife, his bride. </p>
<p>“As do I” she smiled. </p>
<p>“Open your hand” he bade her, holding the pouch aloft as she cupped her palm, allowing him to pour the contents into her grasp. </p>
<p>“Oh” she gasped, eyes going wide at the sight of the pool of gold in her hand. “It’s lovely…” </p>
<p>“It was my Mother's,” Stannis explained, reluctantly releasing her hand to untangle the chain and hold the locket up for her inspection. It was a piece as familiar to Stannis as his own face, one he had spent many hours admiring as a child. On the front, a proud prancing stag was engraved, this one special because above its head hovered a crown of flowers that his father had added specifically for 'his Queen of love and beauty'. Spaced apart on the chain were several engraved metal beads and rich blue pearls that had been harvested from Shipbreaker Bay. </p>
<p>“It was hers? Truly?” Sansa asked, her eyes rising to his. Surely through their many lengthy conversations she had discerned how close he had been to his mother before her untimely death. </p>
<p>“I know that it is not quite a traditional betrothal gift, but this piece was meant to be yours. Soon you will be a Baratheon, the Lady of Storm’s End,” he lifted a pearl. “And these are the exact same shade as your eyes. See?” </p>
<p>“It is the most beautiful gift I’ve ever been given” Sansa whispered. </p>
<p>“I could say the same of you” he said. She watched him as he undid the clasp and tucked it around her neck. He clasped it quickly, sorting out her hair and smoothing the chain over delicate collarbones, pausing to smile at the spot it had settled. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Stannis. I love it, truly.” </p>
<p>“It suits you,” he boldly lifted a hand to cup her cheek. More and more the desire to touch her, to be close to her, had burned as a fever through his blood. She was everything lovely in this world, everything he never could have hoped to have but alas, here she was.   </p>
<p>“Less than a minute left,” Sansa whispered, scooting closer on the rug. Around them was a mess of quilts, teacups, and books; in his mind it was a picture of perfection. When she was within a reasonable reach, he reached a gentle arm out and pulled her closer and across his lap. “Oh” she whispered, her hands coming to grasp the linen of his shirt. </p>
<p>Beyond the room he could hear the echoing of the city center clock’s bells, a sound soon followed by the chiming of the Stark clock in the study. </p>
<p>“Happy New Year, future wife” Stannis wrapped his arms around her back. </p>
<p>“Happy New Year, my husband-to-be” Sansa replied, both of them working in tandem to close the distance between them. It was soft, tentative, gentle as all first kisses should be; an affectionate meeting of souls that rocked him to his very core. Sansa’s arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders, holding him closer and Stannis took the invitation to deepen their kisses, barely leashing his desire to devour her. They shared a variety of kisses for some time, the world and concept of time beyond this room never reaching their minds. To them it was only the two of them in this moment, nothing else existed. It was just them and their bliss.</p>
<p>When at last the need for air--and shattered edges of propriety broke them apart, Sansa stayed snuggled close to his chest and rested her forehead against his jaw. He wrapped her in his embrace, the warmth of the fire surrounding them both. </p>
<p>“I love you” Sansa sighed, settling on his lap, she tucked herself beneath his chin and sagged against him. </p>
<p>“I love you” he kissed the crown of her hair. It only took a few moments for her breathing to even out and her body to completely relax in his embrace. Stannis held her, carefully reaching out to pick up the hot water bottle that had fallen aside, settling it on her lap just as she'd had it all evening. He then pulled the closest quilt over them both, wrapping it securely around her. Once he had assured his own peace of mind that she was properly tucked in and safe within his arms, his eyes turned to the dancing fire and the relaxation it brought. </p>
<p>He did not know how much time had passed, in truth he might have fallen asleep himself, but when the closing of a door somewhere echoed in his ears he turned to the study’s entrance in time to see Lord Robb Stark appear in the open doorway. </p>
<p>Robb’s eyes lingered on Sansa’s sleeping form for several moments before he gave a rough exhale, a crooked and knowing smile on his lips. </p>
<p>“Happy New Year” Robb said after several moments. “Brother.” </p>
<p>“Happy New Year,” Stannis whispered in reply, his arms tightening around the woman in his embrace. A happy New Year indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
<p>Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!<br/>@the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>Or you can join the Pack <a href="https://discord.gg/bsRauMj/">HERE</a> on discord!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>